To avoid the time and effort necessary to obtain, decorate, and dispose of a real Christmas tree, artificial Christmas trees which simulate the appearance of decorated evergreen trees have become popular. A problem with many of these simulated trees, particularly those adapted for outdoor use, is that they are difficult to stabilize. Many designs, in fact, are intended to be placed over real trees. One approach to this problem is suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,366 to Korb et al., issued Nov. 28, 1972, which discloses a plurality of downwardly projecting support legs which are fastened to a base or the ground. Multiple legs, however, do not accurately simulate a tree trunk. U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,270 to Laakso, issued Oct. 28, 1986, discloses a simulated tree which does have a central trunk. This design, however, teaches the use of a ring shaped base which is adapted to be secured on the floor or ground, and thus the trunk does not appear to a viewer to extend from the lowest part of the body of the tree to the ground. Further problems with conventional artificial Christmas tree are that they frequently are not variable in height, they often lack a traditional star, and the various sections from which the tree is constructed are not readily available or inexpensive.